El Ave Fénix
by Darrinia
Summary: Newt ama a los animales y hará cualquier cosa por protegerlos... Créditos de la imagen para @LoNormalAburre (Wattpad), administradora de la página No Quiero Impresionarte Pero Yo Digo Voldemort En Voz Alta


**N/A:** Es la primera vez que me atrevo con el universo de Harry Potter, pero es que J.K. creó algo tan hermoso que siempre he temido escribir algo relacionado… Sin embargo, me he enamorado tanto de Newt Scamander que no me puedo resistir… Intento ser lo más fiel a la saga, pero es posible que se me escape algún detalle (no soy ni de lejos tan buena como Rowling). Por otro lado, espero no confundiros a la hora de nombrar las criaturas. He leído la saga en español e inglés por lo que me suelo referir a los animales en ambos idiomas, si alguien duda de alguno, que me lo diga.

Por otro lado, esta historia nació como un One-Shot, pero ha quedado muy abierto… Si veo que gusta lo que he escrito, puede que me lance a una secuela… O incluso más OS relacionados con esta historia (antes y después de esta parte). Veremos donde me lleva esta historia y mi amor por Newt Scamander…

Portada creada por LoNormalAburre (Wattpad), administradora de la página No Quiero Impresionarte Pero Yo Digo Voldemort En Voz Alta

* * *

 _ **EL AVE FÉNIX**_

Si Newt Scamander tenía algo claro, eso era que las criaturas mágicas debían ser protegidas. Sin embargo, muy pocos escuchaban su discurso dentro del mundo mágico. A sus oídos había llegado que unos cazadores habían acudido a la caza de Fénix en India y los rumores decían que no tardarían en conseguir su objetivo. Al parecer querían vender sus lágrimas por sus propiedades curativas y sus plumas para la creación de varitas sin importarles el bienestar de esas criaturas tan fascinantes.

Lo peor de todo era que no podía aparecerse porque no sabía exactamente donde iba ni podía utilizar un traslador porque en el ministerio no estaban muy contentos con él tras el caos que organizó cuando sus animales se escaparon en Nueva York y pusieron en peligro el secreto que tanto les había costado ocultar.

Se sentía tan frustrado que no podía estar quieto. Se movía por la habitación de su hotel, bajo la atenta mirada de Picket, que estaba sobre la mesa que había frente al sofá donde su dueño se sentaba a leer y a completar los apuntes de su libro.

Una lechuza apareció en su ventana y Newt rápidamente la abrió para que el ave pudiera entrar. En cuanto el hombre soltó el paquete de su pata, el pájaro voló hasta situarse junto al Bowtruckle. La lechuza lo miró realmente intrigada antes de coger uno de los insectos que el otro animal tenía para comer y marcharse.

Newt abrió la carta que acompañaba el pequeño paquete que el ave había traído. Leyó el contenido, aunque no fue demasiado esclarecedor.

 _Úsalo bien. Gideon Prewett*._

Esas palabras atrajeron su atención y no tardó en abrir el paquete. Dentro se encontró un objeto dorado, similar a un reloj de arena, sujetado por una cadena del mismo color. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Scamander. Si era capaz de retroceder en el tiempo, podría ser capaz de viajar hasta India y salvar a los Fénix.

Por fortuna se encontraba en Oriente porque había acudido a ayudar a una familia que tenía problemas con un Occamy. Por eso haría una aparición para aproximarse algo a su destino y después recorrería el resto del camino volando.

* * *

Sólo podía retroceder 24 horas, por lo que debía darse prisa. Buscó carne cruda, metió a Picket en su bolsillo y entró en su maletín. Comenzó a tirar la carne al suelo y esperó hasta que apareció una especie de caballo esquelético con alas.

–Vamos Gil, tenemos una misión muy importante. –Newt acarició al Thestral antes de salir de la maleta junto a ella. Giró el objeto hasta que no se podía más y después desapareció.

* * *

Gil aterrizó en una zona montañosa y lejana de cualquier población de la India. Era un lugar que trasmitía paz y armonía y Newt supo que había Fénix cerca. Se bajó del Thestral y caminó despacio. Sabía que en ese lugar se acumulaba la magia y habría muchas criaturas cerca, tal vez no todas amistosas, por lo que decidió que Gil volviera a su maleta, sólo para su protección.

Sacó su varita antes de caminar por el sendero, esperando no tener que utilizarla, pero sabiendo que eso sería complicado. Caminó entre rocas y acantilados, intentando no dejar señales de que estaba ahí. Eso era importante para que los cazadores no lo descubrieran y que los animales no viesen alterado su hábitat y sus costumbres por su presencia.

Llegó a una arboleda y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Cientos de pájaros de diversas especies, llenaban los árboles de color haciendo que parecieran la más hermosa de las pinturas. Él había viajado por todo el mundo y había visto lugares realmente preciosos, pero muy pocos tan espectaculares como ese.

De repente, rompiendo la paz que se sentía en el lugar, escuchó unos pasos. Sabiendo que lo más probable era que fueran los cazadores, decidió esconderse. Se colocó detrás de un árbol y uno de los fénix que estaba cerca de él voló hasta su hombro.

Tres hombres llegaron al lugar, con sus varitas en mano y lanzando hechizos hacia todos los lados, principalmente Incarcerous. El sonido se mezclaba con el batir de las alas de las criaturas cuando intentaban huir del lugar.

Newt salió de su escondite, dejando tras él al fénix que había estado con él, y aturdió a uno de ellos antes de que los demás lo viesen. A pesar de haberse librado de uno, Scamander seguía en inferioridad numérica y la batalla estaba siendo realmente intensa. Se dio cuenta de que podía perder la batalla y se asustó. No tenía miedo por él, realmente le daba igual lo que pasara con él. Lo que le preocupaban eran sus hermosas criaturas, que estaban dentro de su maletín y estarían a la merced de esos cazadores.

Newt hacía todo lo que podía, aunque sabía que no tendría oportunidad. Se movía constantemente, evitando rayos de luz roja o verde, mientras él mismo lanzaba hechizos. Sin embargo, los dos furtivos se pusieron de acuerdo y lanzaron maldiciones a la vez, una de ellas una Avada Kedavra.

Por fortuna, antes de que pudiera impactar en Newt, el fénix que se había apoyado en su hombro salió y se "tragó" el rayo verde que iba hacia Scamander, facilitando que el Protego que éste había creado lo protegiera del otro hechizo.

El ave cayó al suelo y unas llamas lo envolvieron hasta que de ellas surgió una cría de la misma especie. Los dos furtivos se quedaron asombrados de eso, lo que permitió que Newt los atacara y los petrificara.

Scamander miró a su alrededor desolado. Lo que hacía minutos había sido uno de los lugares más hermosos que había visto, estaba desierto y sólo el movimiento de los árboles por culpa del viento le daba algo de vida. Liberó a las aves que habían sido atrapadas, viéndolas volar en cuanto eran capaces.

Newt sabía que tardarían en volver, lo más probable era que encontraran un nuevo lugar seguro en el que seguir su tranquila vida. El problema era que habían dejado tras de sí a uno de los fénix. Él no podía abandonarlo siendo una cría, a la merced de depredadores. Decidió que lo cuidaría y, cuando fuera el momento adecuado, le devolvería la libertad.

Metió al ave en su maleta y después se encargó de atar y elevar a los cazadores y los dirigió con su varita hacia la población mágica más cercana. No tenía mucho cuidado y si por el camino se golpeaban con hojas o ramas, a él no le importaba.

* * *

Después de encargarse de los cazadores, Newt se dirigió a un pueblo para tomar algo. Con la satisfacción de haber salvado a todas las criaturas amenazadas, quería celebrarlo antes de seguir con sus estudios. El fénix que había atrapado sería muy útil para sus estudios, pero en cuanto estuviese preparado, lo liberaría.

–Me alegra saber que has conseguido salvar a todas esas criaturas. –El profesor Dumbledore se sentó frente al zoólogo.

–Profesor… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –Scamander preguntó.

–Lo mismo que tú, Newt, aunque parece que llego tarde. Has hecho muy buen trabajo. –El mayor explicó.

–Gracias profesor.

Dumbledore y Newt estaban a punto de despedirse, fuera del bar, cuando vieron a lo lejos una figura misteriosa que se acercaba a ellos. Scamander no tardó en darse cuenta de que era Grindelwald y se preguntó cómo había conseguido escapar del MACUSA.

–Sigue siendo un misterio para mí vuestra relación. –El mago tenebroso comentó cuando estuvo junto a ellos.

–Siempre tomando conclusiones precipitadas. ¿Nunca cambiarás, Gellert? –Albus se mostró tranquilo.

–¿Vas a negarme que sientes cierta debilidad por Scamander? –Grindelwald insistió, sentía los celos en su interior y no podía controlarlos.

–Sabes que siempre he admirado el talento y él tiene mucho... Por lo que tengo entendido, tú mismo lo comprobaste en Nueva York. –El profesor intentaba mantener la calma, a pesar de que cada vez que veía al que había sido su gran amor, una gran cantidad de sentimientos que tenía escondidos afloraban con más fuerza.

–Tonterías. Tú jamás ayudas a alguien si no vas a obtener algo a cambio. Me intriga saber qué te aporta él... A mí sólo se me ocurre una cosa... –El tono de Gellert mostraba el odio y el rencor que sentía. Sin embargo, para Dumbledore, que lo conocía bien, era fácil notar el dolor. Tal vez también ayudaba que él también sintiese ese mismo dolor.

–Las personas cambian, aunque te cueste creerlo. –Albus estaba tranquilo. Ya habían tenido encuentros como ese y en ningún momento se habían atacado.

Grindelwald sacó de su bolsillo una varita y un colgante. Los ojos del profesor brillaron al verlos, pero era un brillo que Newt, testigo de excepción en ese enfrentamiento verbal, solía ver. Ambición era la única forma de describir esa mirada. No hacía falta ser inteligente para saber que Dumbledore quería esos objetos. Scamander se preguntaba por qué, puesto que el propio –Albus ya tenía una varita y el colgante no parecía tener gran poder, sólo era un triángulo en cuyo interior había un círculo y una línea. ¿Podría ser un amuleto?

–Acabo de demostrar que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Sin decir nada más, Grindelwald desapareció, dejando a los otros dos inmóviles, como si hubiesen recibido un hechizo paralizante, aunque Newt juraría que no había escuchado las palabras petrificus totalus ni nada semejante. Por eso mismo decidió moverse, salvo que hubiera hecho un hechizo no verbal, no había nada que justificara su parálisis.

Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que podía moverse y se volvió para mirar a Dumbledore, que parecía más viejo y cansado que antes.

–¿Se encuentra bien, profesor? –Newt se acercó preocupado.

–Sí, perfectamente. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Albus estaba asustado, si la varita de saúco había caído en las manos de un mago tenebroso y poderoso como Gellert, el mundo estaba en un peligro aún mayor al que imaginaban.

* * *

 _*Gideon Prewett en este caso sería un familiar de Molly que yo misma me he inventado (sé que el hermano de Molly se llama Gideon, pero por fechas no sería él… sería un familiar cercano a sus padres por el que decidieron llamar a su hijo así). J.K. siempre ha cuidado estos detalles y casi todas las familias de magos están muy relacionadas entre sí. Por eso decidí seguir con una de las familias mágicas para ese pequeño papel._


End file.
